Life as a Teenager
by Fifteen Flavors
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the new student at Konoha Arts High School and a lot of girls have a crush on him, but there is only one girl that truly loves him, even if she doesn't realize. But does Sasuke love her too? Read to find out. AUish. Mainly SasuIno. R&R.
1. New Arrival

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my third story posted on the site, and this time it is a multi-chapter story. It is mainly about Ino and Sasuke, but there are other couples too. I dedicate this first chapter to my awesome reviewers, especially Matsuri-chaaaan, who has always written long reviews. **

"writing"- **normal writing**

_"writing" _- **Ino's thoughts (since Ino is pretty much the main character, for now I'll only write Ino's thoughts)**

**_"writing" _**- **Ino's inner self(I know Sakura has a inner self, but I decided to give one to Ino, it's more fun)**

**Ok so, this story is pretty much AU, because the Naruto characters go to highschool. That means that everyone is like, 16 or something like that. Don't forget I'm not English. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or its characters. The owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Life as a Teenager**

Chapter 1 - New Arrival

It was the first day of the new year of school. Almost every teenager in Konoha was preparing to go to the best school, Konoha Arts High School. In this school, every student learned something related to art, like drawing, singing, writing or other things.

Ino Yamanaka was just another teenage girl in Konoha. She was pretty tall and had a slim body with nice curves. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that would sparkle whenever she was happy. She had a cheerful attitude; she always knew how to brighten up other people's day.

Her family, the Yamanaka, was renowned because of their flower shop, the best in Konoha. When her parents didn't have time, Ino had to run the shop, a job that was rather boring. However, the good part was that because of her parent's flower shop, Ino was really popular in Konoha.

Of course Ino, as popular as she was, went to the best school, Konoha Arts Highschool. At first her parents would have liked to send her to a private school, but Ino refused, because she liked to write lyrics, sing and dance.

So it was the first day of schoool, after the long summer vacation. Ino was at home, changing her clothes. After she finished dressing she ate breakfast and dashed out of her house, on her way to school. As she was feeling full of energy that morning, she decided not to take the bus, but instead ran to school. When she got there the halls were pretty empty. _I guess everyone has already arrived. _Ino kept running through the halls, breathing heavily and trying to concentrate on finding her class.

The school was the same; it was just as big and as it was just as easy to get lost somewhere. Being a famous school, it was extremely nice decorated and very clean. However, one didn't have time to notice anything when running and focusing on finding their class. Ino was reaching the end of a hall and had to go to the right. Nevertheless, when she turned right, she was shocked because she bumped into someone and fell on the floor. After she composed herself she looked up, only to get another shock. Right in front of her stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

He was the prodigy of the village: he was very intelligent and his family was extremely rich. All his life he went to a luxurious private school but his parents have decided to sent him to a public one for highschool, so he would learn to socialize and maybe, make some friends. He was tall and lean; he had raven hair spiked in the back and onyx eyes. And of course, he was handsome.

_Oh, so the rumors were true. The Uchiha genius really came to our school. __**What do you say, shall we welcome him? **__Nope. I'm not a fangirl, and I don't plan on becoming one too soon._

'Watch where you're going.' Sasuke said, pretty annoyed.

'Erm... Sorry. I wasn't paying attention.' Ino mumbled, still out of breath.

'Hn.'

Just as Sasuke was about to leave, Ino suddenly remembered something.

'Wait! You're in the same class as me, aren't you? Can you please show me the way, I'm tired of getting lost.'

'Really? I'd say you like getting lost, since you were walking the opposite way than you should have. Or maybe you lied about being in the same class as me.'

Seeing as Sasuke kept being rude, Ino decided to reply back.

'Tch. You don't even know who's in your fanclub. You should have known I'm not a fangirl.'

'Ok. Follow me.' _Hah, it seems like Uchiha decided to stop being rude. __**You were the rude one. You can't speak like that to a boy as handsome as him. **__So what if he's handsome? He started being rude, by implying that I am a fangirl when I'm not. _

'Are you going to stay there all day long or do you want to get to class?'

Ino got up and quickly followed Sasuke. They got to their class in less than five minutes, when it usually took Ino ten minutes. _Wow! He sure knows a lot of things! _Ino thought, amazed by how skilled Sasuke was in finding a little class in a huge school where he's never been before. Or so supposed Ino. _Should I ask him where did he get this talent? __**I thought you didn't want to be a fangirl, but go on, ask. **__Ugh, your advices are crap._

When they entered the class, Sasuke was relieved to see he only had one fangirl in this class, but she was as annoying as ten fangirls, so it was just as bad. Ino went to her usual seat, next to the window, in the second row. However, Sasuke stayed in front of the class, waiting for the teacher to arrive to assign him a seat. _**Look, poor Sasuke! He only has one fangirl! Let's be a fangirl too! **__Are you crazy? I'm more mature than that! Besides, I don't even like him! __**Yes you do! **__No I don't!_

Not wanting to argue further with her inner self, Ino turned around and faced Shikamaru, who was sleeping. She sighed and shook him awake.

'Shika... Wake up already!'

'Ugh... Troublesome woman, what do you want?' he asked, sleepily.

'Um, since you always seem to know everything, can you tell me what class do we have now and with whom?'

'We've got math, your favorite subject, with Hatake Kakashi.' _Shika, you're such a bastard! _Math wasn't Ino's favorite subject, it was the exact opposite. If it wasn't for Shikamaru, Ino would never have known anything about maths, she didn't exactly like the subject, mainly because of their teacher; he was always late and made up lame excuses all the times. His favorite excuse was "I got lost on the road of life." Everybody knew he lied, but that didn't change his attitude.

Ino observed the class. She was sitting on the left side of the class, next to the window, because she liked always having natural light. In addition, whenever she got bored she could look outside. She stayed in the second row, because she thought it was better than staying in the first row. She started studying the third row, which was the last row. In the right corner sat Sai, which was drawing. Right to his left sat Hinata, observing him. _They make a nice couple. __**I agree.**_Hinata also liked drawing.

Every row had four seats. There was only one free seat, the one next to Ino. It was empty because there wasn't any normal person who was willing to sit there. I said any normal person because Ino's fanboys wanted to sit there, but Ino didn't allow them to. The girls already had their seats in places where they could watch the boys they liked.

In front of Ino, in the first row, sat Tenten, Ino's best friend. To her right sat Neji, Hinata's cousin. Tenten and Neji sat in the first row because they liked studying. On the same row, Sakura occupied the seat right next to the right wall of the class, because she also liked studying. To her left sat Naruto, because he liked her.

On the second row, to the right of the empty place sat Kiba, and after him Gaara. On the last row, after Shikamaru sat Choji.

**(A/N: For people who didn't understand. First row, from left to right: Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura. Second row, from left to right: Ino, empty seat, Kiba, and Gaara. Third row, from left to right: Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Sai.)**

Every single student in class stopped his or her activity when the door opened to reveal... the late teacher.

'Yo. Sorry I'm late, it's just that-'

'Don't give us this crap! We all know you're lying!' Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed. He was the tallest teacher. He had silver hair spiked to the left, with a messy aspect. He had a mask covering his face and a headband over his left eye, so only his right eye was revealed. This eye was a black-ish grey

'So, my dearest students...' Kakashi began. Everybody tensed, knowing that it wasn't a nice sign when Kakashi was being sweet.

'Last night I was thinking about you all and decided to work a little so you wouldn't call me lazy.' _Hah. We already know he's the laziest teacher. He can't change that._

'However, as I was saying, I prepared for you... a surprise test!'

Everybody in the class gasped. They weren't prepared for a surprise test.

'Sorry to interrupt your fun, but I'm new here and I don't think that my parents would like to hear that I received a surprise test on my first day of school. By the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha.'

Kakashi turned to him, a little shocked that he didn't notice him before, but composed himself and said:

'Oh, my apologies. I'm sorry I didn't notice you when I entered the class. Anyway, I hope everybody is listening. I'm not giving you today a surprise test, but tomorrow you're going to have a difficult exam. So I hope you will revise everything we learned last year, because this exam is going to be very important.'

All the pupils started whispering between them. Ino turned to Shikamaru.

'Hey Shika, what are we going to do about this?' she said in a low voice.

'I don't care. It's too troublesome to teach you so much in one single afternoon' Shikamaru replied in an equally low voice.

Ino was shocked. Her male best friend just refused to help her. Well, she still remembered something from last year. She looked around the class; everybody looked troubled. _Phew, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't know. __**I can help you. **__What? You can? __**Yea, but I have a request. **__What? _Ino didn't have time to continue her conversation because Sasuke spoke:

'Well, Kakashi-sensei, as I said, I'm new here. I just came from a private school.'

'Awesome! What can you do?' Naruto asked.

'Oh Naruto, you're so rude! Sorry Sasuke, Naruto meant what art do you like.' Sakura said, hitting Naruto over the head.

'Well, I can write lyrics and I can sing.' _Wow, just like me._

'Welcome to our school and I hope you will enjoy being here. Do you have any questions?' Kakashi asked.

'Yes. I have been told that there is a teacher in this school that I know very well. I was also told that this teacher will come and greet me. May I ask, who is this mysterious person that I know so well?'

'Huh? Well, I don't know anything about this. A teacher that you know... I have no idea. Sorry.' The teacher said.

Sasuke sighed; he looked annoyed. He didn't like to be confused. He hated mysteries. Just that moment, the door opened, and revealed the teacher that had to greet Sasuke.

'Hello, Sasuke! I haven't seen you for so long! When did I see you last time? Oh yeah, yesterday afternoon. Sorry I'm late, I had to speak to someone.' Everyone in class was astonished by the person who spoke, who was...

* * *

**A/N: Well, how did you like the chappy? Don't forget: I love reviews! Please tell me every wrong thing that you see, anything that you think that it doesn't fit! I also hope you liked the cliff-hanger... Well, I think it was a cliff-hanger. **

**Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think that the next chappy will come until next weekend, because this is the last week of school and I'm going to have much homework. But do review, it makes me want to update faster!**

**Ok, so now I have some questions to which you can answer through reviews. I want to add Itachi in this story as a teacher, and I want a female teacher to fall in love with him, and I don't know who to choose. I have thought about Kurenai, Anko, Shizune and right now I can't remember more females. Can you tell me in a review what female that can be a teacher should I choose to fall in love with Itachi? Please.**

**If you didn't understand something, please tell me and I'll be happy to explain!**

**I hope you liked the first chappy and don't forget to review!**


	2. Introducing the Class

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE: _At the ending of the last chapter I have posted an important authoress note, asking for my reader's opinion and advice on something. I was really disappointed that only one of my readers has given me advice. This chapter has 2,941 words, though it should be shorter, but I've made it this long for the only reviewer that has given me advice: Matsuri-chaaaan. **

**A/N: So, here is the second chapter. I hope you'll like it, because I've worked a lot on it. Sorry I updated so late, but now I have a week break from school and I'll update faster.**

**"**writing**"- normal writing**

_**"**writing**" **_**- Ino's thoughts (since Ino is pretty much the main character, for now I'll only write Ino's thoughts)**

**_"writing" _- Ino's inner self(I know Sakura has a inner self, but I decided to give one to Ino, it's more fun)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto". But I think I own the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: Sorry for any of you who have received an alert because of this edit, but I'm writing the third chapter and I needed to change the gender of the evil person at the ending of this chapter. So, remember that the evil person is a boy, not a girl.**

* * *

**Life as a Teenager**

Chapter 2 - Introducing the Class

The door opened and the entire class focused their attention on the person who entered, saying:

'Hello Sasuke! I haven't seen you for so long! When did I see you last time? Oh yeah, yesterday afternoon. Sorry I'm late, but I had to speak to someone.'

'What?! It's you? You are the teacher that has to greet me? When the hell did you even become a teacher?' Much to Sasuke's dismay, it was his brother Itachi, the one who always teased him.

'Yes, I'm that teacher! Why? Aren't you glad to see me, huh? You didn't know I was a teacher because you never cared about me and, plus, I wanted to keep it a surprise. You should have seen the look on your face when I entered the classroom, it was priceless.' The entire class burst into laughter. Well, the entire class except for Sasuke, who was fuming. He absolutely hated it when his brother made fun of him. It wasn't fair that Itachi was better; he was pretty tall and well-built and had long silky hair tied neatly into a ponytail and black entrancing eyes that could make any girl melt.

One minute passed, and everyone was still laughing. After another two seconds, the door opened swiftly and into the classroom dashed Shizune. As she was running really fast, she couldn't stop when she entered the classroom so she bumped into Itachi, sending both of them flying on the floor. Kakashi looked amused.

'Oh I'm sooooo pant sorry! pant I wasn't paying attention!' apologized Shizune, already on her feet.

'It didn't really bother me; I was getting bored, anyway.' replied Itachi, dusting himself off. He gazed at the female who had just came in the room; Shizune was not so tall but not too short either. She had short black hair and big black eyes. She was slim and had a nice body with a pretty face.

Ino was sitting in her place, engrossed in thought. _These two look really awesome together. __**I totally agree. Are they both teachers? **__I think. Let's ask Shikamaru. _Ino turned around, only to be shocked to see Shikamaru awake.

'Oh my God! Is it the end of the world, Shika? You are awake!' said Ino, gaping.

'Thanks for pointing out what's obvious.'

'Oh well, I wanted to ask about these two cute people.'

'Who? Itachi and Shizune?'

'Yup. Are they both teachers? What do they teach? Don't they look sweet together?'

'Yes, they are both teachers. Itachi is the history teacher and Shizune is the geography teacher.'

'You didn't answer my last question.'

'Oh, really? I thought it was a rhetorical question.'

'It wasn't; now answer, damn it!' said Ino, a little out of patience.

'Well, I'm not playing matchmaker for teachers, so I don't care.'

'...next to Ino Yamanaka. Ino, please raise your hand.' said Kakashi.

_Huh? What? What's up? __**Ugh girl, just raise your hand and we'll see.**_ Ino reluctantly raised her hand, to see what was going to happen. She had her eyes shut. She opened one eyelid when she didn't hear anyone yelling at her for not paying attention. Seeing the teachers whisper something between them, Ino fully opened her eyes. She put her hand down, not understanding why she needed to raise it. Deciding that the teachers were going to chatter for the rest of the hour, Ino proceeded to lie down on the empty chair next to her, as she usually did when she was bored. However, there was something Ino didn't expect when she laid down her head on the place next to her.

Kakashi, Itachi, and Shizune were having a silent conversation about this class.

'So, who is going to be the homeroom teacher? I guess we're the only candidates.' Kakashi said.

'Why?' asked Shizune.

'Well, they say this class is pretty...agitated. However, I am able to stand this, so I am going to be their homeroom teacher.' Itachi replied.

'Um... Since you're saying that these kids aren't angels, do you think... um... that I could help you?' Shizune said, shyly, her cheeks a little red.

'Sure. I don't mind. Anyway, I am also these kids' history teacher.'

'I am the geography teacher. What do you say if we merge our lesson, so the class will be history-geography? I mean, history and geography work well together, what do you think?' said Shizune, confident at first, her voice then lowering as she blushed, thinking about what she had just said.

'Hm... It's a pretty good idea. This way we can even help each other.' Itachi replied, oblivious to the blush on Shizune's face.

When Ino laid her head down to the right, where the empty chair should have been, she didn't expect her head to land on something really soft. However, Ino had a fondness for soft pillows, so she immediately relaxed, not realizing that it wasn't normal that the supposed empty place next to her was really soft and comfy. Yet she was woken up from her reverie by an annoyed voice coming from above her head.

'I never gave you permission to lay your head in my lap, you know.' It was Sasuke. _Hm? __**Gosh girl, you currently have your head in Sasuke's lap! **__What the hell? _Alarmed by the fact that she might be taken as a fangirl, Ino promptly sat up. Wrong move. As Sasuke had his head right above her face, the decision to sit up rapidly caused their heads to collide. Of course, this made them both to shout "Ouch!" at the same time, because bumping heads is not something you want to experience. Naturally, all the class, including the teacher, paused their activities to look at Ino and Sasuke, each holding his or her head, while cursing.

'Gosh! You could have warned me you big head was there!' said Ino.

'It's your fault! You shouldn't have placed your head in my lap in the first place!' replied Sasuke. Quickly after his sentence was over, his eyes widened, realizing what had he just said.

'Oh little little brother, have you never been told not to do things like this in public?' Itachi said, all the class bursting into laughter and Shizune blushing.

_OMG! __**Go girl! That was awesome! Now everybody knows what's between you and Sasuke! **__There's nothing between us! I was just used to the space next to me to be empty! __**Well if you would have been attentive, you would have heard that Sasuke was moving next to you! **__Why next to me?__** Because the place next to you was the only one that was empty! **_

As Ino was arguing with her inner self, Sasuke was crying for his pride; uselessly, because the rest of the class had already forgotten about the small incident. Everyone was now minding his or her own business. The teachers too.

In the right corner of the class, Sai was silently drawing something. Hinata leaned a little on his shoulder so she could see what he was drawing. Of course, Sai didn't know her intentions, so he blushed. As Hinata was a person who worried for her friends, she got really worried when she looked at his face to tell him something. Sai's face being naturally white, when he blushed, his face really looked like he would have burned his face.

'God Sai, what happened to your face?' asked Hinata, worriedly.

'N-n-nothing. I-it's n-nothing. I j-just... um, it's a l-little h-hot in here,' said Sai, his face getting even redder.

'I'll tell the teacher.' replied Hinata, but before she could utter a word, Sai tackled her to the ground in an attempt to silence her. Luckily, no one paid attention to the loud bang in the back of the class. Hinata was blushing too now. However, their luck of not being discovered soon was destroyed by the voice of Choji, the boy who sat to Hinata's left.

'Oh my God! Do it elsewhere! I don't want to be a witness to this!' yelled Choji, covering his eyes, not wanting to see anything, because he misunderstood the situation.

A little before the "loud bang in the back of the class", Neji was sitting in his seat in the first row, thinking about techniques on how to get Tenten's attention without being noticed by the teachers. He looked at her; she was not the most beautiful girl in class, and he didn't exactly like her. He was in love with someone else, a really beautiful and nice girl. However, the girl that Neji liked wasn't really interested in relationships right now, so he decided that since Tenten had always liked him, he would try and be her boyfriend, so he would stop thinking about the girl that haunted his mind during both day and night. He was watching Tenten; she was seated to his left, right in front of Ino. She looked like she was observing somebody or something in the second row. Just before Neji could notice whom was Tenten watching, there was a loud thump in the back of the class, followed by Choji screaming something about "not wanting to be a witness".

Kakashi thought that he should study Shizune a little; she was blushing a lot that day. However, neither of the teachers had time to do anything, because a new incident has occurred. Apparently, it was something in the back of the class, having Choji as an unwilling witness. Itachi got up, sighing, Shizune's gaze following him as he got in front of the class in an attempt to resolve whatever was happening.

'Silence class! What's going on?' the black-haired man asked.

'Gah! It's their fault for not warning me that I am going to witness that!' cried Choji.

'Um... Sorry. We didn't mean to scare Choji, it's just that...' said Sai, getting up, his face still red. Hinata then quickly got up too; however, she already has gotten rid of the blush.

'Um, sensei, I just pushed Sai's chair into the wrong direction and he fell, pulling me along on the floor. And... um, Choji got the wrong idea and that's why he'd started screaming.' stated Hinata, as confidently as she could.

'Okay, class. Everybody sit down and stop doing things that gather everyone's attention.' replied Itachi, going back to the teachers' corner, sitting next to Shizune, who had started blushing the second Itachi came back.

Choji was still breathing heavily from his previous screaming actions. Shikamaru gave him a worried look.

'Are you fine Choji?' he asked.

'Yeah, um huff I had just screamed a little too much.'

'Tell me something I don't already know. You almost made me go deaf. This day is so troublesome. And I have the feeling that is going to become even more troublesome. How troublesome.'

'Hey Shikamaru, have you never liked a girl?'

'Why? It's too troublesome.' Shikamaru said, turning his head. It was obvious that he was hiding a blush. Therefore, he liked someone. Choji could just wonder whom, because Shikamaru would never tell him. At least he could try to ask, though.

'Shikamaru, can you tell me what girl do you like?'

'Um... Nobody, I already said. Girls are troublesome.' Again, Shikamaru was hiding a blush. Choji sighed; why wouldn't Shikamaru tell him? They were best friends after all.

'Oh, come on, I'm not that dumb. You know you can confide in me.'

'I'm not ready yet to tell you. I'll let you know only when I will have managed to grab that girl's attention.' Shikamaru said, finally facing Choji.

'So you do like a girl! Holy crap, I thought you liked a boy since you were blushing so hard!'

'Ugh... You're so troublesome.'

In the second row, to Sasuke's right sat Kiba. He was unusually quiet, because he was studying the student to his right, Gaara. He was really just sitting silently staring at the blackboard, probably lost in thought. However, after a few more seconds, he turned to Kiba.

'Why are you staring at me?' Gaara asked.

'Um... Nothing really! It's just that I've never seen you before!'

'It that everybody's reason to gawk at me?'

'Huh?'

'I feel like there are other people aside from you watching me intently.' said Gaara, closing his eyes. Kiba looked around the room for people who were gazing at Gaara. He didn't find anything, but that was because of his dumbness. However, just when he was about to tell Gaara that no one was ogling him, he heard Tenten sigh contently. He immediately looked at her; when she opened her eyes, she looked as though she had just kissed someone. Her eyes were half-lidded and dreamy and she had a small smile on her face. Kiba quickly snatched a small piece of paper from his schoolbag, and started writing something on it. He then messily folded it and threw it at Naruto, his best friend, hitting him on the head.

Naruto was watching Sakura intently. After a while, Sakura faced him, fuming.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, you fool?'

'Heh, hello Sakura! How are you today? Do you need help with anything?' asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

'Yes, actually I do.' replied Sakura, smiling sweetly. However, Naruto is too dumb to realize that something was wrong. But before Sakura's evil plan could unfold, a piece of paper hit Naruto's head. He took it and read it. It said: "Hey Naruto, Kiba's got a question for ye. See Tenten? Got a suspicion she was oglin' Gaara. Whaddaya think?" Naruto read the paper again, puzzled. He then glanced at Tenten. She was sleeping on her desk. Naruto then turned around and faced Kiba. He coughed once, and then he began shouting:

'You idiot! Did you know that you just interrupted Sakura's flirtatious conversation with me! And by the way that girl's sleeping!'

'Well now she's sleeping no more.' Kiba muttered, and he was right. Naruto's shouting had woken up Tenten. And not only that; it also grabbed everyone's attention.

Shizune noticed that Itachi closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down; naturally, he'd gotten tired of one of the kids in the class doing something goofy. She got up from her chair and said:

'Naruto, what do you think you're doing?'

Naruto tried to excuse himself but Shizune didn't accept his apologies. She then told everyone in the class that if they do not shut up and calm down, they are going to receive punishment. That silenced everyone.

'Shizune, thanks for the help. You're great.' Itachi said, making Shizune blush.

'You're w-welcome.'

Ino was watching the teachers again. _God, how can Shikamaru be so... cold-hearted? __**Well, I guess you've got to find someone else to help us. You could try Tenten. **__That's what I'm planning to do. _Ino tapped lightly Tenten's shoulder; she soon received the attention she wanted.

'Whassup?' said Tenten

'Oh, hello. Hey, did you notice the sparks between Itachi and Shizune?' whispered Ino.

'Huh? Um, I didn't exactly pay attention to the teachers.'

'What? Are you blushing, Tenten?'

'N-no! What makes you think that I like someone?' Tenten's eyes widened, realizing that she had just confessed that she liked someone. Ino grinned slyly.

'Who is the lucky boy that you like?'

'N-no one! Uh, sorry, I've got something to do. Bye!' Tenten said, turning back to her desk and banging her head on it. _I wonder who Tenten is in love with. __**Yea, me too. **__Does she like Kiba? I mean, when she first turned to me, she looked like she was looking in that direction. __**I didn't really notice. **__Anyways. _Ino looked over at Sasuke. He had his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his hands. He had his eyes closed and he looked as though he was contemplating something. _I wonder if he likes any girl. __**Or maybe he's gay. **__Are you crazy? __**I was just suggesting something.**_

The bell rang and everyone in the class got up, the teachers included.

'Well, next period you've got English, with Kurenai. You'd better not make her mad. See you all tomorrow, at the math exam. Goodbye!' Kakashi said, leaving with Itachi and Shizune. All the students groaned at the thought of the exam. Neji wanted to get out, but he bumped into someone.

'Oh sorry, Neji. Hey, can I ask you a favor?' the person asked.

'Sure.' Neji replied, his heart beating faster.

'Ok, come with me.' The person said grabbing Neji's wrist and dragging him to an empty class.

'You know, the bathroom is pretty close. Please excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll come back.' Neji said, rushing to the bathroom. He had lied, he didn't need to go to the bathroom, but he wanted to check himself in the mirror, to see if he looked as handsome as ever. Yes, the person he was talking to was the girl of his dreams.

As Hinata got up to get out of the class, she bumped into someone. She apologized, and then asked the person for a favor. They got into an empty classroom, but the boy excused himself, saying he'll come back.

A mysterious person was strolling through the halls, searching for a certain someone. It was a boy. An evil one. So he was walking through the school. Soon he found the place he was searching for. He peeked into a classroom; sure enough, the girl he was looking for was there, waiting for something. The evil boy chuckled, slowly opening the door. Then he put his hands at the girl's eyes, not letting her know who was there. He took her out of the classroom, carrying her on his back.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the chappy? I hope you did. Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter is going to come out pretty soon, because I've got a week break. **

**Did you like the ending? I think it was confusing, in a nice way. **

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE: _Just to let you know, it doesn't matter when I finish writing the next chapter, I'm not going to post it until I get 8 or 10 reviews for this chappy. You know, there are people who judge stories by the number of reviews they get, so I need reviews. Plus, they make me happy. So what are you waiting for? Review(you know you want to!)**

**AND I HOPE YOU HAVE READ MY AUTHORESS NOTES!**


	3. Bad Things Happen

**A/N: Yeepee, third chappie! Well, this all is just thanks to all the reviews I've recieved; they make me wanna write more! Sorry for the late update; my life's been hectic these days. I'll tell you a secret: I've got a boyfriend! Yay! Congratulations to me!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to... all my reviewers : _crazyandproud344_, _Dreamedsong_, _HanayakaXy_, _a spectator ion named Matsuri_, _deathrosekitty_, _Kikara_, _ino4life_, _InoSasuForeva_, _thecrazydragon_, _the wiggles_, _Yoruichi 'Ino'_, _auntiehippie_(next time please try not to threaten me, I don't like it), _morisato_, _SilkyShadow_ and that's all. **

**For the explanation of the writings, please see the previous chapter. **

**About the ages(_InoSasuForeva _asked): well, the pupils in the class I've been talking about the most are 16, Kankuro is 17, Karin is also 17 and the teachers are all something like 25(I want them to be young!).**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Masashi Kishimoto owns all!**

**I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm glad I received all the eight reviews I wanted. Yay!**

* * *

**Life as a Teenager**

Chapter 2 - Bad Things Happen

Kankuro was running through the school, carrying a girl on his back. It was for a mission he received from Sasuke Uchiha Official Fanclub. It was a club for girls mainly, but they needed a boy to do the difficult evil things for them. Kankuro was naturally pretty evil. When he heard that he also gets paid for the job, he took it immediately. His most recent mission, the one he was working on now, was to capture the newest threat to the fanclub.

In class, when Ino and Sasuke had that incident, Sakura had paid attention and, as a member of Sasuke Uchiha Official Fanclub, she had told this to the leader, who was Karin. All the fanclub started worrying that Ino may steal their Sasuke, so they decided to kidnap her. Sakura had observed that Ino asked Neji a favor, so that meant that they were going into an empty classroom.

Kankuro had been told to search for an empty classroom with only a girl into it, since Neji should be in the bathroom, looking into the mirror.

**(A/N: For those who didn't understand**** yet, yes, Ino was the girl that asked Neji for a favor; thus, she is the one Neji is in love with. Hee hee, I wonder how many of you had thought that Hinata was the girl of Neji's dreams. And Hinata asked Sai a favor. Anyway, back to the story!)**

Karin didn't bother explaining Kankuro how does Ino look. Nonetheless, Kankuro wasn't the social type, therefore he doesn't know Ino. He wasn't lucky either; he had picked up Hinata instead of Ino. He soon arrived to the fanclub base. He tied Hinata to a chair and called Karin. When she got there, she instantly hit Kankuro over the head.

'You fool! That is not the girl we need! That is Hinata, we had told you to bring Ino!' Karin shouted. Hinata's eyes widened; she knew about Sasuke Uchiha Official Fanclub, but she didn't know they were so evil. As Karin kept scolding Kankuro, Hinata untied herself and discreetly ran off. When the two finished arguing, they noticed Hinata escaped, but they shrug it off; they didn't need Hinata anyways.

Neji had finished checking himself in the mirror and was now going back to where Ino was waiting for him. Just when he gracefully and royally entered the class, Hinata darted inside the classroom too and collided with Neji, sending him flying into Ino. Now all three of them were on the floor. Hinata quickly crawled next to Ino and held her tight.

'Gosh Ino, I'm not going to let them take you!' Hinata cried.

'Huh? Girl, let go of me, it hurts! What the hell are you talking about?'

'Karin, the leader of Sasuke Uchiha Official Fanclub had told Kankuro to kidnap you because you are a threat to the fanclub!'

'What?'

'Karin, the leader of Sasuke Uchiha Off-'

'Okay, okay, I heard that, I'm not deaf. I just didn't understand.'

'Well, I didn't understand either why they hate you so much, but I have to take care of you.' While Hinata and Ino were having this conversation, Neji was having his own problems. At first, when Hinata bumped into him, he knew it was going to be the end of the world for his glory. However, when he landed almost on top of Ino, the situation suddenly sounded more appealing. Once Hinata started talking to Ino, Neji arranged himself.

'Hinata, you can leave now. I want to talk to Ino.' Neji said.

'Um...Okay. Take care, Ino! I don't want you to get kidnapped!'

'Kay, I'll take care. Don't worry for me.' Ino replied, trying to sound as careless as she could, even though she was also worried.

After Hinata left, Neji helped Ino up.

'So, what did you want to ask me?' he questioned.

'Well, Tenten accidentally told me that she liked someone, and I wonder who. Seeing that you are the one sitting next to her, I thought that you knew who she is in love with.'

'Oh, really? Well, I noticed that she had a strange behavior too. This period, before Sai tackled Hinata to the ground, Tenten was staring at someone in the second row, but I didn't have to see whom was she watching.'

'Someone in the second row...'

'I'm not sure, but I think it's either Kiba or- Hey Ino, are you even listening?' Neji asked.

'Oh, sorry. I spaced out because I was thinking about my kidnapping.'

'You know, I've got a solution for that...' Neji said, a small smirk making its way on his face.

'What?'

'Well, they are "hunting" you because they think you are a threat to their fanclub. That means that they believe that you want to steal Sasuke from them, even though he's not even theirs. Get it?'

'Uh... Yes, I got it. So what?'

'All you have to do is prove that you aren't interested in Sasuke.'

'But how am I going to prove that?'

'It's easy: get a boyfriend.' Neji said, his smirk growing.

'Huh? Who?'

'Well, there are tons of boys in this school to choose from, but you've got one simple, easy and very accessible choice: me.' Ino's eyes widened as her brain processed what Neji had told her. _Me? Neji's girlfriend? __**I think Ino Hyuga sounds nice. Plus, he is so totally cool. **__What do you mean? __**I mean, he is tall, slim, very handsome, and has got long, silky, glossy, shiny, smooth brown hair and amazing, entrancing, marvelous light purple almost white eyes. So, his looks are stunning. To top it all off, he is also a genius. Every girl wants to be with him, but he wants you. **__You're right... But I'm not sure about my feelings. Can you tell me if I like him or not? __**Gosh, you're hopeless. Actually, you do **__**like him, even if it's not a lot. Plus, you're going to pretend to be his girlfriend, until you realize that you love Sasuke. **__You're righ-Wait! Did you just say that I like Sasuke?! __**Nope. I said that you love him. There is a difference. **__I hate you! __**Don't want to ruin this awesome arguing moment, but Neji is getting a little impatient.**_

'Sorry for spacing out. I was just pondering your... offer. And yes, I do want to be your girlfriend.' Ino said. Neji's eyes widened for a second, then he regained his composure, but quickly lost himself again to the wonderful sensation of finally having Ino as a girlfriend. He hugged her, pretty tight, glad that he can be with her. Ino hugged him back; after all, she was his girlfriend. Then an idea popped into her mind.

'Hey Neji, for how long have you liked me?' she asked, breaking the hug, much to Neji's dismay.

'Um... uh... Maybe... two years?' Neji said, a microscopic blush on his face.

'Whoa, really?!' Ino was really shocked. _Two years?! __**Uh-huh, you heard him! See, I told you he is really nice! **__Yeah, but... Why didn't he tell me before? __**Gosh, why are you asking me? Go on, ask him!**_

'Hey Neji, why didn't you tell me before?'

'Well, I was afraid that you'd reject me, so... I preferred to keep my crush secret. And if you ever thought that I was in love with Tenten, you were wrong! I don't like her!' _Okay, now why is he nervous? __**He's afraid of loosing you, hello! **__'Kay, but I've got this strange feeling in my heart. Call it intuition or anything, but it tells me not to be his girlfriend. __**Well, I also thi-**_

'Ino, shall we go? I think our next period will start soon.' Neji said, interrupting Ino's thoughts.

'Okay... What are we going to have?'

'Oh, we'll have English, with Kurenai.'

'I know her. She's nice. Let's go!' Ino said, grabbing Neji's wrist and running until they got into their classroom and got to their seats. In no more than five seconds Kurenai entered the classroom.

'Hello, kids! How are you today?' it was her usual greeting. Some pupils shouted "Awesome!", others mumbled "Ugh, I've been better" and the rest said nothing. The teacher sat in her chair and started the lesson. It was a boring grammar lesson that everyone hated.

In the back of the class, Sai gave Hinata a note: "What happened to you? When I came back you were gone." After she read the note, Hinata whispered in his ear:

'I had something to do. I'll tell you what I wanted to ask when this class is over.'

'Okay.'

Ino observed Sasuke. He was paying attention. Not like she expected him to do something else, but... Though he didn't look exactly concentrated. Maybe he was just pretending to pay attention... Nah, he came from a private school, he must like grammar lessons. Plus, he's rich... Still, it was weird. Somehow he looked bored. Because his onyx eyes weren't focused exactly on the teacher...

'Miss Yamanaka, would you tell me the answer to the question?' Kurenai asked. _Oh goodness, what is the question? Uhhhhhh... I'm in for some trouble... __**Well, you shouldn't have focu-**_

'So? The answer is...' the teacher said. Before Ino could make a lame, lame excuse, Sasuke raised his hand and said the correct response. Ino sighed, relieved. She would have to thank him later for saving her.

When the class was over, everyone was excited, because their next period was Arts. They all had the same class with three teachers, and each was very good at something. They were also the best teachers. That was because they were friendly and knew each other.

Anyway, Hinata dragged Sai on the hall, to continue the conversation.

'Look, so I wanted to ask if you could help me with drawing. I see you're very talented and all, but I'm not that good. So... can you help me?' Hinata asked, a little shy.

'Okay, sure.' Sai replied, quickly going back to his seat, because he didn't want to let Hinata see his blush. Yes, he liked her. A lot. She was always careful and loving, and she was also beautiful. Intelligent too. Anyhow, Sai didn't know how to tell her, so he decided to keep it a secret. But that was harder than he thought, because he always blushed when she was paying attention to him. To top it all off, now he also had to help her. That meant more time spent together. Yeah, that was a good thing for becoming friends, but on the other hand, that meant that Hinata could notice his feelings towards her and could possibly reject him.

Ino went after Sasuke to thank him. Neji also followed them. By accident, he locked Ino and Sasuke in a janitor closet. He realized his mistake, but he couldn't break it, so he went to bring help. Inside the closet, Ino had fallen pretty much on top of Sasuke, and they weren't that happy to be locked. Ino quickly got up and proceeded to thank him for saving her.

'Sasuke, I um... want to thank you for intervening when I was about to-'

'I know, I know. I don't care for these things. For all I care, you di-'

'You know what?! It's rude to interrupt a girl!'

'I couldn't care less, I already told you!'

'Ugh, you bastard! You are so annoying!'

'Well get used to it; I'm not planning to change anytime soon! I see why you don't have a boyfriend! Nobody that has a brain would ever date you! You think you're the center of the world and demand all kinds of stupid things! For example, not to be interrupted! For your information, we're teenagers and we do not care about respecting things.' Sasuke said, clearly annoyed. The only reason why Ino didn't interrupt him again was because his word hit her hard. Really hard. Especially the ones about why nobody would date her if they had brains. _Am I really that bad? __Am I really so annoying and demanding?_

'You know, I really wish I never met you! You are such a bitch!' _Okay, this is the end of the world... I don't want to hear any more! I know it's all true, he doesn't have any reason to lie, but I don't wanna hear! It breaks me inside to know I'm that bad! __**No Ino, you- **__Shut up too! I said I don't want to hear ANYTHING! _Ino fell on the cold floor and hugged her knees to her chest, crying like never before. Sasuke muttered something about "weak crybaby" and then kicked her. Ino hit the wall of the closet and tried to stop crying but failed miserably. Sasuke lifted her up by her neck and glared at her.

'Why are you so useless? You are the first person who actually destroyed my pride! And you will regret it!' Sasuke shouted and slapped her. Then he threw her on the floor, kicked the doors open and left. Ino sat on the cold stone floor and cried her heart out. _Life really must hate me... I think I've killed someone in a past life to deserve this... _Outside, someone who passed by heard her crying and came inside the closet, to see who's there. The person then got closer to Ino and stroked her hair, lifting her from the floor.

* * *

**A/N: A cliff-hanger! Hee hee, I hope you liked the chappy! Because I've got a really hectic life with tons of homework, so the next chappy won't come out too soon.**

**I know the ending was a little over-dramatic, but I just wanted to write it like that, to make the story more... unique maybe.**

**Okay, so some reviewer (_a spectator ion named Matsuri _to be precise) said that NejiHina is cute. So I wanted to ask if I should make a NejiHina oneshot and if it isn't disturbing (you know...incest). I also like NejiHina, I just want to know my readers' advice.**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: Please, someone tell me how school works in America or something. For example, are there any breaks between classes and do they have a special name? And, are classes called "periods" or what? So, tell me anything you know, because I'm writing a highschool fic here, and I've got to know.**

**Now, on with Reviewing! It makes me happy and want to write more! Please review! Remember, I also appreciate constructive criticism! In case you care, I am expecting 8 reviews for this chappie.**

**REVIEW!!!!!! You'll get cookies if you do!**


	4. The Day Gets Even Worse

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I am posting this chapter pretty fast, but I already have 10 reviews so I couldn't help but write!**

**I want to give a big "THANK YOU" to everyone who helped me with the school thing. It meant so much to me.**

**Now, to tell you how school works in my story: well there aren't many differences. The biggest one is that Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Sai are in the same class always. I mean, for every period they stay in the same class. So, in the breaks, they are free to do everything they want. A break is about 10 minutes.**

**For anyone who doesn't know their seats, it's like this: first row(from left to right) Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura; second row: Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara; third row: Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sai. I hope you understood.**

**For the explanation of the writing, please go back to the first chapter.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated, again, to all my reviewers: _morisato_, _ino4life_, _HanayakaXy_, _a spectator ion named Matsuri_, _thecrazydragon_, _SilkyShadow_, _Yoruichi 'Ino'_, _x _, _InoSasuForeva_, _narutard831_. I also want to thank _fruitpunch123451_, for sending me a PM about school system.**

**To _SilkyShadow_, _x_, _InoSasuForeva_: Well, I'm sorry that you didn't like the angstiness, but that is the plot. And I apologize profusely, but I have to disappoint you: this chapter Ino and Sasuke still don't like each other, but I'm not really in the mood for fluff. I'm sure you don't really care, but I had a boyfriend and he dumped me; he only was my boyfriend because I am the best in my class... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! I'm soooo sad... **

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Life as a Teenager**

Chapter 4 - The Day Gets Even Worse

The third period was Arts. For this class there were three teachers: Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya.

Tsunade was tall and really beautiful. She had long blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She had light brown eyes and a small blue diamond on her forehead. She always wore polish on her fingernails and toenails. She also had a very expensive necklace. All men and boys talked about her and thought that she was sexy because she had really big breasts.

Orochimaru was kind of creepy; he had long black hair let loose and snake-like golden eyes. The creepiest thing at him was the fact that he had white skin. He was always smirking or grinning somewhat evilly. But, deep inside he was a really nice and friendly person. He was also intelligent.

Jiraiya was the dumbest of all three. He was rarely intelligent; no one knew how he had gotten a teacher. He had white hair that was really spiky and a white spiky long ponytail. He had black eyes and he was pretty tall and a little fat. He was always in love, because he loved girls. He was also really talkative.

These were the teachers for Arts. As they were walking to our favorite classroom, Tsunade said she'd go to the bathroom a little and they didn't need to wait for her. After Tsunade got out of the bathroom she rushed to the classroom; however, she stopped when she heard sobbing. She listened; it came from the janitor closet. She saw the doors opened and entered.

Inside she saw a girl sprawled on the floor, crying. From what she could see, the girl had long blonde hair. Tsunade didn't have time for wondering, so she knelt next to the girl and lifted her from the floor, stroking her hair and putting the blonde in her lap. The girl looked at her; her eyes were now red and puffy and she had a red mark across her face but Tsunade could see she had blue eyes.

'Oh God... You're in an awful condition... What happened to you?' Tsunade asked.

'Uh... N-nothing.' Ino said, sobbing.

'I don't believe but whatever... What's your name?'

'I-ino Y-yaman-naka. I t-think you're m-my t-teacher.' Ino replied, suddenly crying again. Tsunade thought for a while; she was in her classroom, so she had to bring her there. Therefore, Tsunade got up, Ino still in her arms, and carried her in the classroom.

A little before Tsunade arrived, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were having a difficult time making the class silent. First of all, some of them weren't silent because they were worried for Ino. Secondly, the boys, as usual, were talking loudly since the class hadn't properly started because one teacher was missing.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya were relieved when everyone remained silent while gaping when Tsunade entered with a girl in her arms. They noticed it was Ino; Tenten practically jumped from her seat next to Tsunade, because she was Ino's best friend.

'What happened?' Tenten asked, worried.

'Uh... I found her in the janitor closet.' Tsunade said. Neji's eyes widened as he followed close behind Tenten when he noticed the red mark across Ino's face. He remembered accidentally locking Ino and Sasuke in that closet, so that meant that...

Sasuke suddenly came next to Ino and pretended to be totally worried.

'Oh gosh, what happened to Ino? You know, we're best friends so I'm taking her to the bathroom.' He said so quickly that no one had time to protest until he disappeared from the classroom with Ino. After that, no one said anything because they were dumbfounded.

Sasuke carried Ino to an empty classroom and then pinned her to a wall, holding her by the neck. Ino gasped for air and Sasuke tightened his grip on her. _What have I done so bad in a past life to deserve this? __**You're in some trouble now... **__Congratulations for pointing out the obvious. _

'You bitch! If you dare tell anyone about what happens between us you are SO dead!' Sasuke hissed.

'Okay, then what will I say?' Ino asked, sometimes gasping for air.

'You'll say that I opened the door for you and then I left. Before you could get out of the closet a boy came and slapped you just because he was angry or whatever... you can find a reason.' After Sasuke said that, he threw Ino on the floor and kicked her so she hit the wall. Then he lifted her again and slapped her, insulted her until she was crying. Then he kept insulting her until she kicked him in the stomach and said:

'It's over! I'm not the kind of person you can beat whenever you want to! I understood what you said! There's no need to kick me and slap me an-' Ino was interrupted because Sasuke grabbed her neck.

'Just as you can say that there's no need to beat you, I can say that there was no need to kill my pride with your "fangirl needs"! So as you did what was not needed, I can beat you too, for destroying my pride!' Sasuke shouted. Ino was astonished; did he really think that she was a fangirl? However, she couldn't exactly speak, because she was struggling to even breathe. Then he let go of her and walked away. Ino, not wanting to just sit there and cry, got up, dried her tears, arranged her clothes and hair a little, then she ran back in the class, arriving at the same time with Sasuke.

While Sasuke was insulting Ino, everyone in the class was worried. Since Sasuke disappeared with Ino no one dared to do anything. Then they heard footsteps and soon the door opened to reveal a smiling Ino. She entered the class, greeting the teachers and apologizing for being late. _**Did you just say that Sasuke helped you? **__Yes. __**But he didn't! **__I already know that, but I cannot accuse him, or else he'll really kill me. __**And you're afraid?! **__Yes. __**OMG but you can kick his ass in five seconds if you really try! **__But I can-_

'Are you feeling better, miss?' Tsunade asked.

'Oh yes, I'm better now. Thanks for helping me.' Ino said, smiling. Then she went back to her seat, behind Tenten, who immediately hugged her, happy she was well. Orochimaru coughed and everyone turned his or her head to him.

'As you may already know, we are the Arts teachers. I am Orochimaru, the blonde is Tsunade, and the other is Jiraiya.' he said. Tsunade and Jiraiya both smiled. Everyone in class started whispering about the teachers. After a while, Jiraiya said to Tsunade:

'Well, we are three teachers for one class because each of us has to teach something else. So, which of us is going to do what?'

'Well, I'm pretty good with music, so that's what I'm going to do.' Tsunade said.

'I have an innate talent for drawing, you know; I'm the best.' Orochimaru replied, flipping his hair. Jiraiya frowned while Tsunade only smiled dreamily. However, this caught Ino's eye immediately. She smirked then. _Hee hee, looks like I found another pair of teachers that look good together. __**Yup. Wait, weren't you sad? **__Yes, I was, but I decided that he doesn't deserve my tears. In the future I'll just ignore him. __**That's a fine decision. **_Ino then wanted to tap Tenten's shoulder, when she noticed that her friend had dreamy eyes. She quickly followed Tenten's gaze and discovered who Tenten had a crush on.

After Sasuke and Ino came back to class, Neji was stunned. Why was Ino smiling? He thought that it was Sasuke the one who hurt her, but it seems that something else had happened. He had to ask Ino in the break. He put his hands on his desk and rested his head on them. He was pondering on what could have happened. He didn't really have any clue, but he could assume. He was woken up from his reverie when he heard someone whining. Yes, he hated people who whined. It annoyed him to no end. To his surprise, it was the white haired teacher.

'What about me? What about me? What am I going to do? I am pretty good at singing, but that's what Tsunade does... What am I goin-'

'Okay, okay, we heard you! We're not deaf!' Orochimaru said.

'Orochimaru is right! You are stupid, Jiraiya! You don't know anything about art, so all you're going to do is make sure everyone does their job.' Tsunade said.

'That's a good idea.' Orochimaru said, smiling at Tsunade. The door then opened and Itachi entered, followed by Shizune.

'Hello class. I came here to announce that your next class is Homeroom. In case you don't know already, I am your homeroom teacher. Sorry for interrupting the class, just had to announce.' he said. Then he left.

Sai banged his head on the desk. Once. Twice. Then he had to stop, because Hinata put a hand on his shoulder.

'What's the matter, Sai?' she whispered.

'It's just that I hate our homeroom teacher...'

'Itachi? He's nice; why don't you like him?'

'Well, it's because of something that happened a long time ago.'

'Can you tell me what, or is it a secret?'

'I'd prefer not to tell you, if you don't mind.'

'Sure, no problem.'

'Thanks.' Sai said, turning his back to Hinata so she wouldn't notice his blush. Too late, Hinata already observed, but she didn't say anything, because she didn't want to make him embarrassed like before. She blushed, remembering their little incident.

Meanwhile, in the first row, Naruto was watching Sakura dreamily. He liked her very, very much; she had pretty pink hair and nice green eyes. Too bad she was in love with Sasuke, but Naruto was determined to change that. How could a boy have so many fans even though he was new in the school? Naruto turned to Kiba, who had his head on the desk, drooling. Ewww.

'Kiiiba, you're drooling.' Naruto whispered. Kiba didn't move. Naruto then pinched his shoulder. Bad choice. Kiba jumped in the air, shouting "Aaaaaaah!" and making everyone stare at him. Luckily, the teachers just shrug it off. Kiba sat down in his chair again, blushing.

'Ugh, stupid fool.' Gaara murmured to himself. He was annoyed because Kiba had scared the living daylights out of him, not like he'd say that out loud anyway. He resumed his activity of thinking. He started feeling uneasy again.

'What's happening? I keep having the feeling that someone is watching me too intensely.' Gaara whispered, again to himself. Kiba heard him.

'Huh?' Kiba said. For once in his life, Kiba understood that Gaara was feeling uneasy and started scrutinizing the class. He noticed who was watching Gaara. He smirked. He finally had someone to tease.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the period. Gaara dashed out of the class, without even saying goodbye to the teachers.

'Rude kids today... Remember, next you have Homeroom!' Orochimaru said, only whispering the first part though. Together with Tsunade, leaving Jiraiya behind, they left the classroom. Ino went over to Tenten and smirked. All of a sudden, Kiba was also there, smirking. Neji also joined the group (without smirking) because he was curious. Kiba was the first to speak.

'I know who you like, Ino...' he said.

'Yes, I know too. Neji, he's my boyfriend.' Ino replied, smiling at Neji.

'Whoa! Let me rephrase then: I know who you're cheating on Neji with...' Kiba stated, wiggling his eyebrows. Ino seemed confused. Neji looked outraged. Tenten was also confused. Kiba was smirking.

'I'm not cheating on Neji. You're crazy. May I ask, who do you think I am cheating on Neji with?' Then Kiba whispered into Ino's ear: "With Gaara".

'Whaaaaaat?!' she said, almost choking on air.

'I saw you staring at him.'

'You know what! I was only doing that because... that's who Tenten likes.'

'Who? Me?' Tenten said.

'Ugh, you stupid fools... Can't you figure out anything by yourselves? It's obvious. Tenten likes Gaara, Ino is Neji's girlfriend and Kiba, as the fool he is, got the wrong idea. You are all hopeless...' Sasuke rudely interrupted the conversation, destroying all their fun. _It is over! I'm tired of this bastard! __**That's right! Let's kick his ass! **_Ino walked over to Sasuke and slapped him. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and gaped. It was not everyday that you saw Sasuke get slapped.

'S-sa-Sasuke...' Sakura murmured, taken aback. Sasuke was also stunned; he thought he already told this stupid girl not to mess with him. However, Ino was feeling really confident. _**That's right girl! He deserves some beating! **_With even more power now, Ino shoved Sasuke so hard, that he fell on his back.

'That's what you deserve, you bastard! I thought I already told you that it's rude to interrupt a conversation!' Ino said, then turned on her heels to leave the class. Nonetheless, she had a bad feeling about this. _**I have a baaad feeling... **__Me too... _Ino turned back to face Sasuke and froze on the spot. _What the hell?...__**OMG... **_Ino's knees became weak and she fell on the floor, still unable to say or do anything.

* * *

**A/N: Bwahaha! Evil cliff-hanger! He he, did you like the chapter? Sorry for the cliffy, but I just wanted to make it. Anyway, if there is anything you didn't understand, please ask in a review! I'll be glad to help!**

**I have pretty much homework, so I don't know when I'll update, but please review, because it motivates me! I'm really glad I received 10 reviews for this chappy!!!!**

**Well, I've got homework to do now, so I hope you enjoyed the chappy!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me happy (and I'll give you cookies!)!!!!!!**


	5. Aftermath of Shoving Sasuke

**A/N: Hello people! I'm so sorry that this update is late, but I had tons of homework and practically no free time (NO FREE TIME) so I didn't have time to write this chappy. I did have some ideas in mind but they were really silly and far too complex so I had to get other ideas! Getting ideas on demand is no easy thing, believe me. I already had planned in my mind about five chapters but I had to change the plot because it was too... science fiction.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappy! It has 2872 words!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Masashi Kishimoto owns all (well not all, just the characters from the anime "Naruto").**

* * *

How did the last chapter end...

Tenten, Kiba, Ino and Neji were having a conversation when Sasuke rudely interrupted them. Ino got pissed off and she slapped him. Everyone was stunned. It wasn't everyday that you saw Uchiha Sasuke get slapped.

'That's what you deserve, you bastard! I already told you that it's rude to interrupt a conversation!' Ino said, shoving Sasuke so hard that he fell on his back. Then she turned on her heels, ready to leave the classroom. However, she had a bad feeling about this. Ino turned back to face Sasuke and froze on the spot. Her knees became weak and she fell on the floor, still unable to say or do anything.

* * *

**Life as a Teenager**

Chapter 5 - Aftermath of Shoving Sasuke

Itachi noticed that the break was over. That meant he had to go to a class. He sighed. The class where his little brother was. He sighed again. Shizune appeared from nowhere, right in front of him. She was smiling, her eyes closed. He couldn't help but smile a little at the cute girl in front of him. The black-haired girl opened her eyes. When she saw the small smile on his face, she blushed and looked away. In her opinion, he was really handsome. Itachi touched her cheek and she turned her head to him, surprised. He cupped her right cheek and leaned closer to her face. Shizune's heart was beating faster than ever.

A loud thump made both of them jump away. They looked at the door. It was open, and sprawled on the floor was Anko, scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. It looked like she was trying to peek.

"Hee hee... I hope I didn't interrupt anything..." she said. Itachi rolled his eyes. Shizune blushed.

"Oh well, I just wanted to inform you that you have Homeroom now with... some kids.." the brown-eyed girl said. Itachi nodded and then he walked out of the room, Shizune trailing after him. Before she could exit the room though, Anko grabbed her wrist harshly, stopping her.

"What the hell were you doing?" Anko hissed.

"Me? Nothing! I wasn't doing anything..." Shizune murmured.

"I hope so. You'd better not fall in love with Itachi, because he's been mine from the beginning. Besides, who would like a... lousy girl like you?" Anko said, shoving her on the floor with a superior attitude. Shizune quickly got up and ran out of the room, leaving a smirking Anko behind. She caught up with Itachi right when he opened the door to the classroom. When they wanted to enter, they froze in the doorway.

Sasuke was flat on the ground, his eyes closed. Everyone in the class was wide-eyed and some looked really shocked. Shizune noticed Itachi tensed.

"What has happened here, class?" he asked.

"Poor Sasuke was shoved so hard that he fell on the floor! It is all that bitches's fault!" Sakura said, pointing at Ino. Said girl was still traumatized. Shizune put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get some reaction. Ino was trembling and her eyes were wide. She was mumbling incoherent words.

"Calm down. There's no need to be so shocked." The black haired woman said to Ino. Itachi kneeled next to Sasuke and checked him.

"He is just unconscious, but I believe he hit his head pretty hard. I'm taking him to the hospital nearby." Itachi said, picking Sasuke up and walking out of the classroom. Shizune followed him. Tenten approached Ino.

"Ino! Ino! Are you alright?" she tried to shake her shoulder, but Ino got up and ran out of the class.

In a corner of the classroom, Sakura was fuming and twitching. Naruto was trying to calm her but to no avail.

"How dare that bitch? Who the hell does she think she is? Ugh, hitting my Sasuke... I gotta report this." she mumbled, dashing out of the classroom, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto behind.

"Has to report this? I don't get it..." he said more to himself.

Sakura went to the Sasuke Uchiha Official Fanclub base to tell Karin the story on how Sasuke got hurt.

"...and so, the homeroom teacher took our Sasuke to the hospital." Sakura finished.

"Tell me again, who hurt him?" Karin asked.

"That girl... Ino. Oh, but you should have seen her when she saw Sasuke unconscious! Hah hah, she fell on the floor and started shaking!" Sakura said, laughing evilly at the last part.

"That's what she deserves for hurting our Sasuke!" Karin shouted. All the fangirls agreed.

"But we gotta do something for Sasuke!" a Sasuke fangirl said. Again, all the fangirls agreed.

"I am going to think about something. For now, you can only wait." Karin concluded.

Ino was running through the halls, not really heading somewhere. Tears were coming out of her eyes, clouding her vision. She tripped over thin air and fell on the cold stone floor. She sat there, sprawled on the floor with her head down. _How could I? I... I never wanted to... to... hurt him... **It's alright. It's not your fault. **How can you say it's not my fault?! Of course it is my fault! I'm the one who shoved him! **Yes, but- **Just leave me alone! I don't want to hear your voice anymore! _Ino held her face in her hands, shaking violently.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the doctor was speaking to Itachi.

":I believe that your brother is fine. He doesn't bleed and hasn't suffered any severe injury, but he may have headaches. It is possible that his head will hurt some time, but he shouldn't take any medicine; it could only worsen his condition." Hearing what the doctor said, Itachi sighed in relief.

"I understand. Well, I have to leave now, but I will come visit him later. Let's go Shizune." Itachi said and left, Shizune following him.

On their way to the class, Itachi observed that Shizune's wrist was slightly red. He took hold of it gently.

"Shizune-san, what happened to your wrist?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Shizune said.

"I don't believe that. Tell me wh-"

"The kids are waiting for us! Let's go!" she interrupted and quickly entered the class. Almost no one was at their seat; they were all scattered around the class, talking or playing games. Sakura immediately ran to Itachi.

"Sensei! What happened to Sasuke? Is he okay? Is he going to be all right? Did that bitch hurt him badly?"

"I'm here. Nothing. Yes. Yes. No. And don't insult your classmates." He said, sending everyone to their respective seats. Sakura also went to her seat, a little bewildered. It took her a while to decipher the teacher's words and their meaning. Shizune noticed that one seat was empty. Her eyes wandered over the class, trying to figure out who was missing. So Sasuke wasn't there and...

"Class, where is Yamanaka Ino?" Shizune asked. Everyone shrugged. Itachi informed Shizune that he is going to search for her; while she makes sure the class is silent.

Itachi was walking through the school, trying to figure out where the girl could be, when he heard a sob. He walked in the direction of the sound and found Ino sitting on the floor, trembling and crying. He crouched next to her and shook her shoulder.

"Yamanaka-san." He said. She turned her head to him, but quickly let it down. _Oh no, now he has come here to yell at me for doing that to his brother. I totally hate life. _

"Class has begun. Why are you here?" he asked. Ino did not answer; she just kept crying.

"If you feel guilty for what has happened, do not worry. Sasuke is fine. Now come to class." Ino still didn't move. Itachi sighed in exasperation.

"Yamanaka-san, please come with me. Stop crying and come to class." He said firmly. She was still crying. Itachi didn't know what to do to make her move. Suddenly he got an idea.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital so you'll see that Sasuke is fine, okay?" Finally, Ino looked at him and got up. He told her to follow him and headed for the hospital.

It took them five minutes to get to the hospital. They entered the room where Sasuke was. Actually, Ino entered the room. Sasuke was in the bed, with his eyes closed, but when he sensed someone coming in, he cracked one eye open. When he saw who the unexpected visitor was, he pretended to be asleep. Ino walked closer to the bed, her eyes still red and puffy. Sasuke stirred a little, and then he groaned. He opened his eyes and scowled.

"Do you hate me?" Ino asked. Sasuke couldn't answer, as he was too busy making faces.

"Oh my gawd... Someone call the doctor... My head hurrrrrts..." he groaned. _I can't believe what I've done to him. _

"Are you feeling well?" Ino asked, a bit hesitant.

"Tch. Do I look like I'm feeling well? I don't think so. Ouch! My head... I think I'm about to die..." All these only made Ino feel even worse than before. _I really shouldn't have acted that way... It's all my fault. **It is not y- **I told you to shut up! _Ino gazed at Sasuke. He looked in great pain. She felt tears coming out of her eyes. She turned on her heels and dashed out of the room, running back to school. Itachi shook his head and entered Sasuke's room.

"You don't have any problem, do you." He asked (well, more like stated).

"Of course I do have problems! My head hurts..."

"Yeah right. You are feeling well."

"And how would you know that?"

"I am your older brother and I know you better than anyone else." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Hmph." Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking whether he should or should not plead Itachi not to tell anyone that he is just pretending to be in pain.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Sasuke opened his eyes right away, a little shocked.

"Huh? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe it's obvious." Sasuke decided to have a little fun.

"Because I'm your little brother?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

"No. Because if you get in trouble, I'm responsible." Itachi deadpanned.

"You're no fun." Sasuke said. Itachi exited the room. Sasuke sulked, wondering what is he going to do when Ino will visit him, because she definitely will. No one could harm the Sasuke Uchiha without feeling guilty.

Still crying, Ino got into the classroom and went directly to her seat. She let her hair fall over her face so others couldn't see she was crying. Shizune gazed at Ino feeling sorry for her. Most probably, she did not want to hurt Sasuke. After a while, Itachi also came back and sat at the teacher's desk, next to Shizune.

"Okay class, we have Homeroom now. So, does anyone have anything to say?" he asked. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Haruno-san?"

"I have a big problem." She said, getting up. "See, I am a huuuge fangirl of the handsomest Sasuke," upon hearing this, Naruto started bawling and Itachi rolled his eyes. "and my problem is that the most annoying bitch in school, Ino, has harmed my precious Sasuke." Itachi sighed.

"First, this is a ridiculous thing. Second, you shouldn't call other girls bitches. Third, Sasuke is not hurt. Fourth, Sasuke is not yours." Itachi said. He glanced at Ino. Her hair covered her face, but he knew she was crying. All of a sudden, his phone rang. He got out of the class to answer.

"Yes Sasuke."

"Oh hello. Look, I have a request." Sasuke said, seriously.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, bored.

"I want you to punish Ino for doing this to me. I don't care what the punishment will be, but it must be something pretty hard... I don't know what. I'll let you choose."

"How generous you are..." Itachi said, sarcastically.

"I know." Sasuke replied with a fake sweet voice.

"Bye." Itachi said, the conversation over. He went back into the class, already knowing Ino's "punishment". It was a great idea and it would also make Sasuke and Ino get along better. Hopefully. He walked over to the teacher's desk, but instead of sitting on the chair, he leaned down and whispered something in Shizune's ear, making her blush furiously. Some of the students awww-ed. Then he left the classroom. The second he closed the door, the bell rang, announcing the break. Everyone got up and went someplace to relax, either inside or outside the class. Shizune walked over to Ino.

"Miss Yamanaka, please come with me. Itachi-sensei has something to tell you." Ino rubbed her eyes, wiped her tears, and got up, following Shizune.

Itachi had told Shizune to bring Ino on an empty hallway so he could talk to her about something related to Sasuke.

"Yamanaka-san, I told Shizune-san to bring you here because I want to talk to you. It is about Sasuke."

"I know! It's my fault that he has headaches! I'm sorry! Really sorry!" Ino said, regret evident in her voice.

"Do you think you're able to not interrupt me?"

"Uhhh... Sorry." _I really mess up everything. It pisses me off. **Nah, you don't mess up everything. Just most things. **Wow, thanks for being so supportive. **You know you love me. **No I don't. **Yes you do. **No I do-_

"Were you listening to me, Yamanaka-san?" Itachi asked, gazing intensely at Ino. _Oops... _

"Yes, I was totally listening. I just looked like I wasn't paying attention, but in reality, I heard every word you said." Ino stated, trying to sound credible.

"Good. Then you understood what you have to do, right?"

"Absolutely!" **_You know, not to be rude or anything, but you look and sound like an idiot. _**_Thanks for the flattering remark. **You're always welcome. **_

"Well then, I'm going. Wait for me here, okay?" Itachi said, preparing to leave.

"I am definitely going to wait in this same, exact and precise place!" Ino declared. Itachi left. Before she could start arguing with her inner self, Shizune patted her shoulder.

"Miss Yamanaka, if you didn't listen, there's no need to try so hard to pretend you were attentive. You sounded silly. I hope you don't take this as an insult." Shizune said, smiling. **_Ha! Take that!_**

"Uh... Well, the truth is that I didn't really pay attention. Can you tell me what he said?" Ino asked, hopefully.

"I'm so sorry, but I only came here when he asked you if you were listening. I didn't stay here when he told you the important things. But I'm sure you will work out what he said later maybe." The black-eyed girl smiled sympathetically.

"No problem. Thanks for the help anyway." **_Chuckle. Hah. Hahahahahahahaha!! _**_Yeah right, you can roll on the floor laughing if you want to; I don't care._ **_You always get in trouble for not paying attention. _**_Hmph! **Huh? **I am not talking to you anymore. _

After ten minutes, Ino was getting bored waiting for the teacher to come. _Maybe he wasn't serious when he told me to wait here... Maybe he was just trying to fool me.. Cause I wansn't paying attention... Well, I guess I can leave then. **Don't go! **Hmph. **Please listen to me for once! You'll only get in more trouble if you leave! **Sigh. Okay. _Ino leaned on the wall and started counting the seconds.

After three hundred seconds (five minutes), Ino heard a growl. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke coming towards her. He was holding his head with one hand, he was frowning, and he was walking slightly crooked. Leaving these three things and the constant pained noises aside, he was as handsome as ever. Without even knowing it, Ino was staring at him, trying to figure out two things: why was Sasuke here, coming towards her; and more important, how could he look handsome even when in great pain.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Oooouch!"

"I.. Oh. Sorry."

"What are you waiting -ouch- for? Help me!" Sasuke said. Ino awoke from her dazed state and walked next to him to sustain him, seeing as he looked like he was about to fall. However, as always, something bad just had to happen.

The second Sasuke started to fall towards Ino, said girl realized that the person she was about to help was the same boy that had hurt her. Not wanting to help him anymore, she took one step back. Right then Itachi also came on that hall, just in time to see his brother falling to the floor, while Ino was stepping aside indifferently.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Cliff-hanger! Wait a second... cliff-hangers are evil... Anyway, all the other chapters end with cliff-hangers, so this couldn't be an exception. Besides, I love cliffies (but only in my stories).**

**I have a big problem... I need your honest opinion... Should I discontinue this story? I want you to tell me, sincerely, if this story is... at least interesting. To me it seems so, but my sister says that it's soo boring and awful... That made me sad :-(**

**REVIEWWWW!! I will give you co-**

**Oopsy... I forgot to thank my reviewers: Lady Barbossa329 ; JustAReader ; SilkyShadow ; QueenOfChocolate ; narutard831 ; a spectator ion named Matsuri ; ino4life ; auntiehippie ; Namine94 ; thecrazydragon. Thank you all.**

**REEEEVIEWWWWW!! You'll receive cookies! Remember I loove constructive criticism!**

**P.S. Please visit my profile one of these days, because I put a poll on it!**


	6. Complications Arise

**A/N: ... I'M SORRY! I am truly and sincerely sorry for being the slowest updater in the entire world! The thing is that I really had lots of homework these past weeks; the fact that I have a talent of wasting my free time doesn't help either.**

**But luckily school is over for me, and even**** though I have lots of things I want to do in this vacation, I am going to try and write as much as I can. Just to let you know, this vacation of mine began in June 13 and is going to end in September 14. But I must warn you, in July my parents also get their vacation and we are going on a trip lasting 7 days in Tunisia, so... I won't be able to write. Well, I'll probably update slow the entire moth of July.**

**But since I'm a nice person I'm going to try and write as often as I can. I can't promise I'll post a new chapter daily, but I will post one about every week or something, it depends on how I organize my time. **

**Yeah, sorry for such a long rant, but... I need to talk to someone now that I don't have my classmates...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show "Naruto" and its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I belive that the plot is mine. **

**ENJOY! (2225 words; only the chappy)**

* * *

How did the last chapter end...

Sasuke looked like he was about to fall and Ino, dazed, wanted to help him, but the second she realized who was she about to sustain, she stepped aside right when Itachi also came on that hall. Itachi saw his brother falling and Ino stepping aside and was terrified at the thought of Sasuke really hitting his head, but he was too far to help. He could only stand there, frozen; watching as his brother was falling irremediably to the floor and the only one there to help him was indifferent.

**

* * *

**

Life as a Teenager

Chapter 6 – Complications Arise 

Shizune was chewing on her lip, trying to take a decision. The problem was, the decision needed to be taken right away. She reminded herself that risks must be taken in order to have interesting things happen to you. Therefore, she chose to risk getting hurt, but to improve her chances of getting closer to the one person she loved. Yes, nothing was more important than love. With these ideas in mind, Shizune analyzed a bit her surroundings, took one step forward, inhaled, and jumped ahead. Way ahead.

To Itachi, the world was moving in slow motion. He could see Sasuke falling to the ground agonizingly slow, torturing him with the fact that he couldn't save him. He almost wished that Sasuke would fall already. Almost. However, his eyes widened when he saw Shizune flying towards his brother. Itachi definitely had bad luck, because now that he actually would have enjoyed watching the things in slow motion, time started passing with a normal speed once again. Therefore, he couldn't really figure out how, but someway, Shizune managed to land right under Sasuke, so the onyx-eyed boy fell on top of her, not getting hurt.

_Wow. __**You're right. The only thing I can say right now is wow. **__I still don't get it. __**My god... So, Sasuke started to fall to the ground, believing that you would catch him. **__That doesn't make sense. __**Somehow, I do believe it makes sense, but we're omitting something. Anyway, it seems that our other homeroom teacher, Shizune, had jumped right in time to... um, catch Sasuke. Got it?**__ Uhhhh... Yes. __**I'm glad. **_

Itachi rushed at Sasuke's side, checking if he's alright.

"Ouch." it was Shizune's voice.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Itachi asked.

"No... I just hit my nose. Pretty hard. But that doesn't matter at all." Shizune said, smiling at the last sentence.

"Okay. Sasuke, how are you?"

"Tch. I've been better." he snarled. "It's not my fault though."

"I... I... I just... I guess..." Ino stuttered.

"I figured out you didn't listen. But I never thought that you'd step aside like that." Itachi said, obviously disappointed. _**Aha! **__What do you want now? __**I got it! **__What? __**Remember when Itachi talked to you a while ago? Well, I bet he told you to take care of Sasuke or something. **__Ah. __**I'm sorry for you. **__That's not what you should say. You should say "I'm sorry" not "I'm sorry for you". Because it's your fault. __**...**_

"Well, you two should go to your class. It's pretty far from here, plus your lunch break is almost over. Oh, and Yamanaka-san." he said looking intently at Ino. "I will talk to you later. For now, make sure Sasuke doesn't get hurt." Ino nodded. She and Sasuke left then.

Itachi helped Shizune up and they started walking together.

"Thanks. I really am grateful that you saved Sasuke." He said.

"No problem. I didn't mind at all." Shizune replied, smiling.

"Why did you do that?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused a bit.

"I mean, why did you jump, if you knew that you would get hurt?"

"I... I wanted to help Sasuke. And I didn't get hurt."

"Yes you did. You hit you nose, hard."

"That.. doesn't matter. I haven't done anything special."

"But I'm still very grateful." he said. He stopped and put a hand on Shizune's shoulder. He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. He smiled at her, patted her head, and then headed for his class, leaving a blushing and dazed Shizune behind. She stared at his back as he turned the corner, sighing dreamily.

Not too far behind, a couple of female teacher shook their heads, disapprovingly. They started walking towards the teacher's room, gossiping.

"I wonder what is she doing to him; I mean, Itachi-san would never do something like that." one of them said.

"You're so right. Maybe she's a witch and she cast a spell on him." another one whispered.

"She has no right of seducing Itachi-san!" the third woman exclaimed.

"Who has no right of seducing whom?" intervened Anko, having walked into the teacher's room as well.

"On our way here... You'll never guess what we saw! It was Itachi-san, kissing Shizune-san!" a female teacher stated.

"What?! That can't be true!" Anko replied, almost choking.

"Yes it is true. They kissed, then Itachi-san left, and Shizune-san just sat there." one of the female teachers explained.

"Okay. Thanks for informing me. Bye." Anko said, storming out of the room. She was fuming.

--

The bell rang, announcing the break. Ino sighed and ran a hand through her hair, exasperated. This particular period had been extremely boring. She arranged her things and exited the room. Sasuke was already outside; she had to find him and make sure he is fine. _Please remind me, why am I doing this? __**Because you have to take care of him. You've got to try and avoid any more mistakes. **__Okay. I guess I don't have a choice. __**Hey, look! There's Itachi-sensei! **__..._Ino greeted him.

"Yamanaka-san. I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"I'm sorry I put Sasuke in great danger." she apologized.

"I understand that you didn't listen because you had other things on your mind, but I want to know why did you step aside. As a polite and educated girl, if you see a person next to you, especially someone you know, falling or tripping, you should help them, no matter who they are. Why didn't you do so?" he asked. _Should I tell him? __**It's your choice. **__Dammit! I asked for your advice! __**Well, keep in mind that they are brothers. However, Itachi still is a teacher, so... You can tell him if you want, but you don't have to tell him everything, in great detail. **_

"Well... Sasuke... He... He hit me... Several times..." she said quietly, partially scared.

"He hit you? Explain, please." Itachi demanded.

"We got locked together in a closet... and he insulted me... and slapped me... And after that he left... The teacher brought me in the classroom, but Sasuke lied that we were friends and he was going to take me to the bathroom... Instead, he took me into an empty classroom and beat me again... He said that if I told anyone he would kill me..." by the time Ino finished, she started crying.

"Yamanaka-san... I'll talk to Sasuke a-"

"No! Don't tell him I told you! He is going to kill me!" the blonde said, scared.

"Calm down. He won't hurt you anymore, I guarantee that." Ino calmed a little. "But you still have to take care of him. After all, you did harm him. And try to get along better, alright?"

"Okay, Itachi-sensei. Well I'll go and search for him; we've got classes."

"You can go alone. I must talk to him. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ino murmured and proceeded to go back to the class. It was amazing how fast time passed when she talked to someone.

--

Anko was furiously walking through the halls, trying to find Shizune. She noticed the brunette at the end of the hallway. She grinned maliciously and ran at Shizune.

"Hello, Shizune!" she greeted with a smile, not bothering to put the "san".

"Oh, hello Anko-san." Anko greeted back.

"Are you having a good day?" Anko asked in a fake sweet voice.

"... Kind of..." the brunette replied.

"Did you... accomplish anything?" the brown eyed woman asked, waiting for Shizune's answer.

"Why would you say something like this? It's just a normal da-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Anko pinned her to the wall, holding her by the neck.

"A normal day my ass! You're stealing my Itachi! And I told you not to do it! He is MINE! Do you understand?" she said, strangling the brunette.

"An-ko! Pl-please!" Shizune gasped.

"You kissed him! Why are you trying to take what was mine from the beginning?!" she grew more furious by the second.

"Ladies, don't kill each other please." Asuma intervened, having appeared out of nowhere. "Anko-san, let go of Shizune-san." he added. Anko let go of her and Shizune almost fell on the floor, but Asuma caught her. Anko left, still angry.

"Are you alright, Shizune-san?" he asked, his face close to hers. She blushed.

"Yes... Yes! I'm okay!" she said, recollecting herself. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Thanks for helping me, Asuma-san." she said and left, waving goodbye to him. After she disappeared from his sight, he smirked.

--

Ino got into the class and went to her seat. Tenten turned around and leaned on Ino's desk.

"And how are doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ino replied. "Tenten, would you tell me something?"

"What do you want to know?" the brown-haired girl asked curiously.

"Who is it that you like from the second row?" the blonde asked, smirking. Tenten blushed.

"Nah, I don't like anyone." she lied.

"You're a terrible liar. Oh come on, even Neji noticed."

"Neji what?!" Tenten asked, surprised.

"Tell me who you like! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Ino pleaded, making puppy dog eyes.

"Kay, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret." Tenten whispered. "It's... Gaara." she added.

"Awwwww... You and Gaara would make such a cute couple. I just have t-"

"Don't you even think about it!" the brunette interjected. Ino pouted.

"But without my help, you'll never get..." Ino didn't continue as she noticed Sasuke entering the class, staring intently at her. She gulped, fearing the worst. _**Drool... He's soooo handsome... **__Ahem. He hurt us, remember? __**But that doesn't change the fact that he is handsome... **__Sigh... _She turned to Tenten, but saw him sit down from her peripheral vision.

"Ino, are you alright?" Tenten whispered.

"Yeah..." Ino whispered back, still observing Sasuke (without looking at him directly). He was still staring at her. Not consciously, of course. He was contemplating.

_"Sasuke." Itachi said._

_"Yes?" he replied._

_"I found out that you have harmed Ino Yamanaka as well." _

_"As well?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh sorry. Not as well, because in reality, she didn't hurt you. Anyway, don't change the subject." Itachi spoke, firmly._

_"Did she invent any lies to excuse herself?" the younger boy sighed._

_"Sasuke, don't pretend. I know you too well. I want to know why did you beat her, twice."_

_"I didn't do anything." Sasuke stated innocently._

_"Sasuke!" the older man raised the voice._

_"Ugh... Because, she destroyed my pride. And that is something she shouldn't have done without thinking of the consequences. Hmph." Sasuke raised his nose in the air, arrogantly._

_"Sasuke, I always knew that you were prideful, but this is simply... I don't even have words for it! She destroyed your pride. What kind of reason is that?" Itachi demanded an explanation._

_"Well, she shouldn't have put her head in my lap if she didn't want to be hurt!" he replied, obviously affected by that incident._

_"That's what you were talking about? Sasuke, I'm sure everyone has forgotten about that by now. You should try to never hurt a girl, since girls are more... sensitive. Both physically and psychically. You really should try to get along." the older brother advised._

_"I've got classes." Sasuke stated, impatiently._

_"Sas-" he tried to say, a little worried by Sasuke's refusal to talk._

_"I've got classes." he repeated._

_"Okay, okay! You're such a difficult person! But, I warn you: don't beat her again, or I'll tell the principal. Goodbye." Itachi said, leaving a thoughtful Sasuke behind. _

"Hello class!" the last teacher for the day greeted. Some students greeted back. Sasuke woke up from his reverie. He sighed; another boring cheery teacher. At the private school the teachers were serious. Yeah, he really missed the private school, it wasn't so tiring as this one. Just the first day and he was already exasperated.

--

Asuma walked into the teacher's room. He and Kurenai were now the only ones inside. There was still a trace of the smirk from earlier on his face. He glanced at Kurenai, she was eyeing him intensely. They were pretty much friends, and they knew each other. However, Kurenai really was an expert at reading Asuma.

"Don't." she said, surprising him slightly.

"Don't what?" he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Don't do that." she said, apparently coldly, but there was worry behind her voice, only to be detected by those who knew her well.

"Why not?" he asked, leaning in his chair.

"..." she didn't say anything. He sighed; when she was like this, it meant that she was very serious. Not that she often joked. She was a serious person.

"Will you stop me?" he dared her to say "yes".

"Don't ." she repeated, her voice getting a bit softer. That was as much of a pleading one could get from Kurenai normally.

"You know how stubborn I am. I won't give up until I get what I want." he stated, watching her jaw tighten, slightly. She got up, they were all going to leave in a few minutes.

"Asuma." she said his name, staring at him. "Remember my words: DON'T." she added, emphasizing her message. She then left the room. Asuma watched the place where she had once been. He wasn't going to listen to her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Do you like it? This wasn't much of a cliff-hanger, I know... But, initially, this chapter was going to be longer, but I cut the last scenes (including the awesome cliffy) because the chapter already had more than 2000 words. I know that right now you're probably sad that you'll have to wait until the next chapter, but I promise that I'll do my best to write as soon as I can.

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT STUFF: I was thinking that, since I am so lazy and I don't really like to write multi-chaptered stories (they have to be updated) I should write oneshots. And... I want to write one, but I need to choose a pairing. Any suggestions are welcome!

**

* * *

**

This chapter was dedicated to all those who reviewed the last one: _thecrazydragon _; _festival-chan loves books_ ; _ino4life_ ; _mdv_ ; _Roxxine_ ; _Namine94_ ; _Yoruichi 'Ino'_ ; _Nicole_ ; _Lady Barbossa329_ ; _QueenOfChocolate_ . You all shall receive your cookies!

**

* * *

**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWW!! Maybe you think I'm lying, but reviews really do make me write faster, because I see that my work is appreciated; plus, I want to make you happy!


	7. Haunting Memories

**A/N: See? I'm updating pretty fast now! This chapter only features a few people, I wanted to focus this chapter more on Sasuke and Ino. So yeah, there's a bit of fluff, I guess. But, I'm not sure if it came out nice. Maybe the problem is that I've tried to write this chapter as soon as I could, so I didn't have enough time to plan or whatever. I still hope it is nice, I worked hard for it. **

**Disclaimer: Today's my birthday and the present I want is the anime "Naruto". Sadly, I don't think I'll receive it :-(.**

**ENJOY! (2987 words)**

**

* * *

**

This chappy is dedicated to my reviewers: _festival-chan loves books_ ; _mdv_ ; _SilkyShadow_ ; _QueenOfChocolate_ ; _DJ Juliette_ ; _Yoruichi 'Ino'_ ; _gorypaldin2_ . You're all so awesome!

**

* * *

**

Life as a Teenager

Chapter 7 – Haunting Memories

The next morning didn't begin well for Ino. Her alarm clock didn't wake her, and she was probably going to be late to school. She sighed heavily. _This is definitely not a good start. __**Especially because today you've got that math exam. **__What math exam are you talking about?! __**You remember, yesterday, when Ka- **__Oh shit! This sucks! _Ino immediately got up and went into the bathroom to prepare for school. She finished as quick as she could. She grabbed her schoolbag and ran downstairs. Her mother tried to greet her and offer her breakfast, but Ino was already out of the house.

Meanwhile, in the school yard, Kankuro was leaning on a tree, staring at the main gates. He saw different students enter, but none of them being his target. He was growing impatient by the second. His target should appear soon. After all, she couldn't afford being late, because her first period was Math, and her class had an important exam. At least, that's what his brother said. He himself had an important first period. But he couldn't leave now, he had to wait; or else he would be fired. That meant no more money. He grinned. Money. He was going to get much of them for completing this particular mission. Doing evil things for the Sasuke Uchiha Official Fanclub wasn't that bad. He remembered the meeting the day before.

_"We've got to do something to get rid of that bitch!" a black haired fangirl shouted._

_"Why can't she leave our Sasuke and be with Neji?" another fangirl intervened._

_"Neji Hyuga?" Karin asked._

_"Yes, him. He is in love with her." Sakura confirmed._

_"I have an evil great idea: let's get them together!" Karin said, grinning._

_"We can lock them in the abandoned warehouse!" the second-best genius of the fanclub, Sakura, suggested._

_"That's a great idea. Kankuro, come here!" the president shouted. Said boy inched closer._

_"You have a mission for which we will pay you very, very well; only if you complete it without any mistakes." Karin offered._

_"Alright. What do I have to do?" he asked._

_"Amy, give Kankuro a photo of Ino Yamanaka and a photo of Neji Hyuga." the redhead commanded. Kankuro received the two photos and analyzed them a bit._

_"Tomorrow, when Ino Yamanaka enters the main gates, you have to open the door to the abandoned warehouse. But not before she comes. We can't have anyone else enter."_

_"And how do I make the girl go in?" he asked._

_"She'll enter by herself, being curious as to what's inside. When she notices the door open, you have to run inside the school and search for Neji Hyuga."_

_"Am I allowed to be seen?"_

_"Well, try not to cause too much commotion. So, you find Neji, and tell him the following message; here, I'll write it down for you, but get rid of the paper as soon as you learn the text." Karin said, writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to Kankuro. _

_"Your adored girl told me to tell you that she is waiting for you in the abandoned warehouse; she wants to tell you something very important." he read._

_"So, you tell him these exact words, then he'll leave. You'll follow him closely, without being observed. Beware, he has a 360 degree vision, you must be really stealthy, but do not remain too far behind. The second he gets in, you lock the door. You have to lock the door IMMEDIATELY after he enters, any delay may ruin our plans; understood?" _

_"Alright. Can I leave now?" Kankuro asked. Karin nodded and he left, thinking about the mission he had just received._

He woke up from his reverie exactly in time to see Ino Yamanaka approaching the school. He opened the door to the warehouse and hid behind the tree. He tried not to think about what could happen if she didn't notice the door being open. However, things were going just as planned, and Ino stopped into place, staring at the open door. Not waiting anymore, Kankuro dashed inside the school, in search for Neji Hyuga.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was also approaching the school, having woken up a little late as well. However, he hadn't done all he could not to be late; in fact, he couldn't care less. He dreaded coming to school because that meant more trouble. For him, public school was synonymous with problems. He passed the main gates, observing the trees and flowers. Nothing seemed out of place. Oh wait, there was Ino, slowly making her way towards an abandoned warehouse with the door open. She entered. He wondered what she could be doing there. He shrugged and followed her.

Neji was in front of the class, waiting for the classes to start. Actually, he was waiting for Ino. He wanted to tell her good luck before the exam. He knew she wasn't good at Maths. His eyes narrowed when he saw Hinata and Sai laughing and having fun together. Sai then said something that made Hinata blush. Just when Neji wanted to intervene, a weird guy dressed in black approached him.

"Hey, your adored girl told me to tell you that she is waiting for you in the abandoned warehouse; she wants to tell you something very important." Kankuro said, exhaling after he finished. Neji raised an eyebrow, but left anyway. Ino wanted to tell him something very important... She probably wanted to tell him something secret, since she wanted to meet him in the abandoned warehouse.

Kankuro carefully followed Neji. After a little while they got outside the school building. Neji entered the warehouse, and Kankuro, obeying the orders from Karin, immediately locked the door. He sighed in relief, then proceeded to go back to his class, grinning. He had completed the mission. Without mistakes. Or at least that's what he thought.

As Neji entered the warehouse, the first he noticed was that it was dark. He heard the door behind him close, and when he turned back to it, it was locked. He cursed silently, wondering who in their right mind would lock the door after he entered. He proceeded to find Ino.

"Ino, are you here?" he asked. His question had startled two people: Sasuke and Ino.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" she asked, not having noticed Sauske yet.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me." Neji said.

"I did?" the blonde said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you sent me a message through that guy dressed in black."

"I did not do such a thing. I think someone pulled a prank on you." Ino stated. Sasuke was listening.

"Most probably; that's why they locked the door." Neji said nonchalantly.

"So the three of us are now locked here until someone finds us." Sasuke concluded. He startled the other two with his presence.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Ino and Neji asked in unison.

"I followed Ino, wanting to know what was she searching for in this abandoned warehouse. I didn't plan on being locked here, you know." he said, arrogantly. The others didn't see him, but he somehow found a corner and sat down there, contemplating.

Ino and Neji remained in the middle of the room, next to a table. They were both silent, none of them knowing what could they talk about in such an awkward situation. _Sigh... I shouldn't have came here. __**Oh come on, it's not that bad.**__ But it's boring... __**Y**__**ou can talk with your boyfriend or try to have a conversation with Sasuke. **__Did you just say "Sasuke" and "conversation" in the same sentence? __**Yep. **__Sigh... That means that all of us are going insane. __**You too! **_Ino sighed outwardly. She tried to look around, but the entire room was pitch black. She looked up. Well, the entire room except a little bit of light from outside coming in through a crack in the ceiling. She tried to localize which part of the room was that light illuminating.

Ino observed that the light was falling on Neji's face. Having felt someone staring at him, Neji turned his head towards Ino, giving her a view of his face. She froze on the spot. She kept staring at him. She took a step back and covered her mouth.

"N-n-no... It c-can't b-be..." she murmured. Neji furrowed his eyebrows, but Ino saw his features change into the face of someone she still remembered, a maniacal grin plastered on his face. She took two more steps backwards, then she covered her entire face with her hands and started screaming thing like "no", "leave me alone", "don't hurt me" and "get away from me". This confused Neji even more. Ino backed away into a corner, in the same corner where Sasuke was. She tripped over his feet and fell on top of him. She had her eyes closed tightly and was still screaming. She clutched at his shirt and cried into his chest, not knowing it was Sasuke.

Said boy was twitching. A part of him was puzzled, and the other one was annoyed. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there and let her cry into his chest. He stared at her, she was trembling fiercely. She looked so vulnerable right then. Before he knew what he was doing, he extended his arms and circled them around her shoulders, holding her. She seemed to calm a little, but she was still crying.

It seemed like Ino's screams from earlier had caught the attention of someone, because suddenly, the door was kicked open from the outside. Tsunade and Shizune came in to see who had been screaming from inside. They didn't expect to see Neji Hyuga though. Tsunade was shocked, but Shizune showed her that there were two more people in the room. They instantly recognized Uchiha Sasuke, who was holding a blonde girl...

"Ino!" Shizune said, recognizing her. She rushed to their side, having figured out that Ino had been the one screaming, since she was crying now.

"Ino, are you okay?" the brunette asked. Ino didn't turn around to face her, though. Her face was still buried in Sasuke's shirt.

"Hyuga, what has happened here?" Tsunade asked.

"I... I have no idea." he said. Tsunade sighed, exasperated. Meanwhile, Shizune was trying to get Ino to talk, or at least to get up.

"Tsunade, please go and bring Tenten-san, from Ino's class." Shizune said, having noticed the day before that Tenten was Ino's best friend. Tsunade nodded and left. The brunette stroked Ino's hair, trying to calm her. She still got no response.

--

In the class, Kakashi had, for the first time in his life, arrived only a little bit late (he couldn't have possibly came on time). He gave the students the subjects for the exam and most of them were terrified. After 5 minutes, someone knocked on the door. Tsunade came in.

"Oh hello Kakashi, I'm sorry to disturb your class, but I've came to pick up Tenten. She is needed." she said. Tenten raised her head.

"But the exam..." she tried to say.

"Never mind it. Just go." Kakashi replied. She got up and exited the class, following Tsunade, having no idea what was she needed for. She was guided outside, to the abandoned warehouse in the school yard. When she entered, she gasped.

"What's happening here?" she asked. Shizune motioned for her to come closer.

"Ino has been traumatized by something and is refusing to talk to me. I called you because you are her best friend and I thought that maybe you do something." she told Tenten. "Tsunade, please guide Neji back to his class." she added.

"Kakashi isn't going to be too happy." Tsunade commented.

"He will understand." the brunette replied. With that, Tsunade sighed, and told Neji to follow her.

Tenten put a hand on Ino's shoulder and tried to turn her around, but she wasn't moving.

"Ino! It's me, Tenten! Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. When Ino didn't answer, Tenten tried to get a reaction out of her by pulling a little on her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, slapping her away.

"Damn Sasuke! She's not reacting to anything! We're trying to make her tell us what happened so we can help her!" Tenten almost shouted.

"Ino, Tenten wants to help you. Come on, tell her what bothers you." Sasuke told Ino. Said girl sobbed a bit more, then she spoke:

"Memories... are haunting me..." it was barely above a whisper, but they heard her.

"What memories, Ino?" Shizune asked.

"...Of... That boy..."

"What boy?" the one who asked this time was Sasuke. Ino sat up a little, not burying her face in Sasuke's shirt anymore. She turned a little, so everyone could see her face and started telling her story.

"When I was about 10, I had lots and lots of fanboys. Most of them were always nice to me and were well-educated, but I also had... perverted fanboys that were overly-obsessed with me. Usually this wasn't a big deal, I just ignored them. But one day, I discovered my most... aggressive fanboy. He was one of the bad fanboys." she paused, and looked at the three people listening to her. Shizune had a straight face, but her eyes were sympathetic. On Tenten's face, worry was more than evident. Sasuke, as always, had a poker face, but there was something about him that was a little strange, but Ino couldn't figure out what is was.

"This boy was always stalking me. Every time we were pretty much alone, he tried to rape me. I didn't tell anyone, because I was afraid. Plus, he never succeeded. He was pretty weak, and I always kicked him or something. But one night, I had stayed outside playing with my friends until almost midnight. As I was coming back home, he appeared from nowhere. He again was trying to rape me. The difference was that, that time..." Ino paused again. Tenten was biting her lip nervously, waiting for her to continue.

"...He had managed to rip off my shirt, and I really got scared. Oh, I forgot to mention that this boy had long hair, held up in a ponytail. Before he managed to rip my shirt off, I was fighting him. I guess I pulled on his hair, because I... remember very clearly that moment, when he had ripped off my shirt; he was grinning maniacally and his hair was let loose. I know I was so scared. Before I could get any more scared, I shoved him really hard and ran away." she finished.

"This was when you were ten?" Tenten asked, obviously the most affected by the story.

"Yes."

"Did you already know at that age about rape and things? What about the boy? How was he so perverted at that age?" Tenten kept asking.

"When I was ten, I didn't really know what rape was, but I knew that I didn't like what was he doing. And he knew because he wasn't ten." Ino answered.

"He wasn't the same age?" Shizune asked.

"He was fifteen."

"That's so... unfair. You shouldn't have suffered such a trauma at such a young age." Tenten said sympathetically, hugging her friend.

"But how did you remember these things?" Sasuke asked. Ino let go of Tenten.

"I remembered these when I saw Neji. I don't know why, but, all of a sudden, as I was staring at him, I saw his face change and become more and more similar to that boy's face. I also saw that maniacal grin." the blonde explained. _Just remembering all those memories I tried to forget makes me sad... __**You know, Ino... It's okay to cry... **__Thanks for being nice to me, for once... _And so, a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Ah, we should go back into the school; you still have classes, and the next one is about to begin. Let's go." Shizune announced, and everyone got up. Shizune and Tenten were the first to exit the warehouse. Ino also wanted to get out, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Ino..." he started, hesitantly. "I... I just wanted to... to say... that... I..."

"Yes?" Ino encouraged him.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." he whispered, looking into Ino's eyes.

**

* * *

**********

A/N: Well? Did you like it? I need you to honestly tell me if it was okay, because, as I said earlier, I kind of wrote it in a rush, so... I think it came out pretty... crappy, I don't know, you have to tell me. Personally, I don't think Ino's story is believable, but I guess it's okay if you like it. Not much happened this chapter, but the other characters will appear in the next one.

**P.S. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Yay!**

**Anyway, so... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But you still haven't told me what pairing should I write in my next oneshot!**

**REVIEW!! And tell me what pairing should I write about in my next oneshot (which is coming soon)!**


End file.
